


Birthday Boy

by rengeee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, For Jongdae's birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rengeee/pseuds/rengeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae loves his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Boy

September 21 was one of Jongdae’s favorite days of the year. The days leading up to that specific date caused excitement to grow inside him. He was able to take a break from all the stressors of life and spend time with the people he loved dearly. 

It wasn’t always like this of course. In fact it was quite the opposite during his adolescence and teenage years. 

He dreaded his birthday because it was never fun for him, he was always alone. There were no happy birthdays exchanged to him, hugs given to him. It was always him waking up in house that felt too cold to be home to a married couple and their only son. Of course he was almost always the only one residing there.

His parents were the CEO and COO respectively of a major company based in downtown Seoul. Their extremely successful business led to no time with their son, and their constant business trips out of the country. There had even been a time where they temporarily relocated to China for a year, Guangzhou to be exact, for the benefits of their company.

Jongdae had enjoyed his time there, befriending his long term friend Yifan, who insisted he had a Chinese name since he himself had an English name when he lived for a short while in Canada. So his friend had dubbed him Chen. Yifan and Chen had a very strong bond for only knowing each other for about a year and Chen had come out of his shell. He was no longer awkward at socializing, despite the language barrier. He finally felt like a normal kid with a family who actually spent time together should.

However Jongdae never did keep in contact with Yifan after he and his family moved back to Korea and he was left all alone again. Jongdae tried not to mind it too much, he knew his parents did this to help provide for him, he did go to some of the best private schools after all and would be destined to go to the best university possible. 

And he did go one of the best universities, Seoul National University to be exact. He studied communications and met a few of his best friends while attending that school. And those friends had brought him together with one of the most important people in his life.

Through mutual, and sometimes unfortunate, friends he met Kim Minseok. He was a short, but intimidating man who worked as a sports nutritionist. He had a half sleeve tattoo for both of his arms, at the time dyed pink hair, and seemed to always have a fierce glare. Though after getting to know the man, he found that Minseok was actually a sweetheart and ended up falling for him. 

It was quite a shock to their friends, Jongdae had warmed up the usually stoic and tough Minseok. Jongdae also learned that the tough part typically only applied to Baekhyun and sometimes Chanyeol if they bugged him. He also learned that he was always quiet and came off as a hard ass from a family past he didn’t like to talk about. 

As the two grew close, their feelings developed, and eventually Jongdae confessed. Their relationship was stable and strong and he also felt that he should propose after a year and a half of dating. So he proposed as well. Albeit, it was a very strange proposal that always managed to bring laughs when talked about, it was endearing to Minseok and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

They didn’t want a wedding, they were rather private people and they felt that a wedding would be too much. They were married a few weeks after in a courthouse, Lu Han and Chanyeol as their witnesses. Afterwards, they had a celebration at their favorite restaurant with all of their close friends.

No family unfortunately, as Jongdae and Minseok no longer contacted their families. The former had disagreements with his parents, his sexuality being one of them, and had no problem cutting them out of his life. 

Jongdae’s life was amazing, sometimes tough, but he wouldn’t trade it for any other out there. Minseok had brightened his life and brought him out of solitude and made every day worth living. He made important events twice as important to him as they were before, because he could spend them with the love of his life.

So there they were, lying together in their shared bed after six years of marriage. Jongdae’s fingers traced the right sleeve of tattoos on Minseok’s arm; he always admired the work the tattoo artist had done. Minseok had a small smile on his face as he watched his husband, still feeling just as in love with him as he was when the judge had wed them.

“You know, we’re going to have to get up in like an hour.” he said softly to Jongdae. The latter’s eyes shifted to his own, Minseok feeling like he was getting lost in the dark brown orbs. 

“I know.”

“So I was thinking, why don’t we spend that time wisely.” Minseok smirked at Jongdae before rolling on top of him, a hand slipping up his shirt to rub softly at his side. Jongdae snorted. 

“It’s six in the morning and you’re already thinking about sex?” Jongdae raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Well it is your birthday after all. I think you should have one of your presents now.” Minseok said teasingly before pressing their lips together softly.

 

After a round of slow and passionate love making, the two cleaned up and put the clothes they had discarded earlier. They ended up snuggling together again to get a little bit more sleep before they were woken up.

Of course that was short lived as they heard the familiar pitter patter of small steps coming towards their closed bedroom door. The door was opened and quickly after, a small body jumped on their bed and on the couple. 

"Happy birthday Papa!" A cheery voice said before giggling due to the fact that Jongdae had pulled them into a hug between him and Minseok.

"Thank you so much Yerinnie." He said before giving his daughter lots of kisses. The five year old let out happy high-pitched laughs as Minseok watched on with a fond smile. Mornings that started like this were always the best days.

After Jongdae stopped kissing Yeri and sat up with her, Yeri latched onto her other father and hugged him tightly. Minseok's smile grew and he hugged her back. He always had a soft spot for his husband and daughter.

Jongdae and Minseok were looking to adopt after a year of marriage; they felt as if they were ready. Jongdae was, and still is, a teacher of several media and broadcasting classes at a high school. One of his female students had gotten pregnant at 17 and decided to give the baby up for adoption. It was when she was looking through files of couples that wanted to adopt that she recognized her teacher and decided that he would be best to take care of her child. The adoption was an open adoption and Yeri even met her birth parents a couple of times.

Of course, Yeri would most likely be made fun of for not only being adopted but also the daughter of a homosexual couple. But the family would get through it. Their bond was strong and they're all very close knit to each other. They weren't the definition of a perfect family, but to each other they were just fine.

"Papa what are we gonna do today for your birthday?" Yeri asked, now sitting on Minseok's lap facing towards her papa. 

"Your uncles and cousins are coming over to celebrate with us." He said stroking her hair, trying to flatten some of the mussed up strands.

Yeri grinned in excitement. "I'm glad! I really wanted to see cousin Taeoh again!"

"You'll have to be gentle with him though, he's still a baby." Minseok told his daughter.

"I will, I will! What time are they coming?"

Jongdae checked the time. "At noon. We still have time to get everything ready. Why don't we go back to sleep." He said, still feeling tired from the previous day

Minseok nodded in agreement. "If we sleep, the time will go by quicker and you'll get to see your uncles and cousins sooner." He said to his daughter who was beginning to pout because she didn't want to sleep again; she never liked taking naps and sleeping, but he suppose once she went into high school and college she would treasure them.

With this, Yeri wiggled out of her father's hold and laid between Jongdae and Minseok, trying to fall asleep quickly.

Jongdae couldn't help but chuckle quietly. He glanced over at his husband and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"I love you so much, both of you." He murmured.

Minseok's hand cupped Jongdae's cheek and he kissed his forehead. "I love you too and so does Yeri." 

"I hope so." He smiled, leaning into his husband's touch. "I couldn't ask for a better start of the day. Thank you for being here with me." 

Minseok just smiled and said. "Anything for you, birthday boy."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this late birthday fic for Jongdae. I was thinking of writing another drabble if this did well so look out for a possible sequel/prequel. Tbh this is mostly just word vomit though so idk. Also sorry that this is mostly word vomit.


End file.
